William Herondale
'William Owen Herondale '- jeden z głównych bohaterów trylogii Diabelskie Maszyny. Był Nefilimem, mieszkającym w Instytucie Londyńskim oraz mężem Tessy Gray. Biografia Dzieciństwo Will był synem Edmunda Herondale'a, byłego członka Clave, który poślubił Przyziemną Linette Owens. Choć Edmund zrzekł się bycia Nocnym Łowcą, Prawo pozwalało jego dzieciom, Willowi, Cecily i Elli stać się Nefilim. Will w ciągu dwunastu lat dwa razy dostał propozycję wstąpienia do Clave, lecz nigdy jej nie przyjął. Jego matka twierdziła, że Nocni Łowcy prowadzą niebezpieczne i potworne życie, dlatego był wychowywany w świadomości, iż oni nie są dobrymi ludźmi. Mając dwanaście lat zakradł się do gabinetu ojca. Tam zaczął przeglądać jego pamiątki po życiu Nocnego Łowcy. Gdy natyka się na Pyxis, otwiera go, a Wielki Demon Marbas zostaje uwolniony. Choć demon jest osłabiony długim pobytem w zamknięciu, oszukuje Willa, nakładając na niego klątwę. Od tego momentu każdy, kto będzie go kochał, umrze. Rzekoma klątwa zaczyna działać. Nękany przez poczucie winy Will, uciekł do Instytutu Londyńskiego, którego szefową była Charlotte Branwell. Jego rodzice przybyli tam, by porozmawiać, lecz ten, zbyt przestraszony, nie zgodził się z nimi zobaczyć. Starał się odtrącać Branwellów, którzy mimo wszystko darzyli go miłością. Udało mu się zniechęcić do siebie Lightwoodów po pewnym incydencie w czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Młody Will znalazł pamiętnik Tatiany Lightwood, wówczas w nim zakochanej. Bez skrupułów zaczął czytać poemat napisany przez dziewczynę dla niego przed całą Enklawą. Gabriel, brat Tatiany, stanął w jej obronie, choć to miało swoje konsekwencje – Herondale złamał mu rękę. W 1873 roku w Instytucie pojawił się chłopiec z Szanghaju – Jem Carstairs. Will nie chciał, aby Jem został. Umyślnie był niemiły i próbował go do siebie zniechęcić. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania na sali treningowej, sfrustrowany Will niecelnie rzucał nożami. James, który postanowił nie dać za wygraną i zrozumieć postępowanie Williama, pokazał mu, jak poprawnie rzucić nożem. Zaimponował Willowi spokojem. Od tamtej pory Jem był jedyną osobą, znającą prawdziwe oblicze chłopca. W wieku 14 lat zostali parabatai. Mechaniczny Anioł Uratowanie Tessy Will i jego parabatai Jem znaleźli ciało zamordowanej przez członka Klubu Pandemonium Emmy Bayliss. Zabił demona, który śledził dziewczynkę. Szukając mordercy, Will natrafił na poszlakę prowadzącą do domu Mrocznych Sióstr. W jednych z pokojów spotkał uwięzioną przez dręczycielki Theresę Gray. Tessa rzuciła w niego dzbankiem, a ten trafia go w ramię. Pomagając Tessie opuścić dom, stoczył walkę z Siostrami, pozbawiając głowy panią Black. De Quincey Dzięki Camille Belcourt dowiedział się, że wampir de Quincey urządza krwawe imprezy dla Podziemnych, gdzie torturuje Przyziemnych dla rozrywki klanu. Razem z Tessą postanowili udać się na jedno z nich. Chcieli udowodnić, iż przywódca i jego klan łamią Porozumienia. Na przyjęcie dostał się w postaci ludzkiego niewolnika wampira. W momencie pogorszenia sytuacji miał zaalarmować innych Nocnych Łowców, jednak przez przypadek podpala zasłonki. W powstałym chaosie odciągnął de Quinceya od Tessy, walczył z nim i niespodziewanie ugryzł. Później został zmuszony do picia wody święconej, antidotum, które miało pomóc mu uniknąć niepożądanych skutków ugryzienia wampira. W gorączce szeptał imię swojej siostry Cecily. Od nikogo nie chciał przyjąć kolejnego wiadra wody. Gdy Tessa przyszła do niego z kolejną porcją, zaczął ją całować. Oszołomiony gorączką, gwałtownie odepchnął Tessę, bojąc się skutków nagłej słabości. Mortmain Nathaniel, brat Tessy, który został uratowany z krwawego przyjęcia de Quinceya, powiedział Nocnym Łowcom o zamiarach Mistrza. Jego wersję potwierdził przybyły do Instytutu Axel Mortmain. Will i Jem ruszyli do opuszczonej rezydencji, gdzie podobno Mroczne Siostry miały ożywić automaty. Zastają panią Dark, próbującą wskrzesić siostrę, panią Black. Zorientowali się, że zostali oszukani, a Will wsiada na konia i pędzi do Instytutu, zostawiając Jema w tyle. W chwili dotarcia na miejsce, zastał istne pobojowisko. W Sanktuarium znalazł Tessę, leżącą na podłodze oraz Mortmaina, który po krótkiej konfrontacji z Willem ucieka. Herondale ukląkł przy Tessie, myśląc, że ona nie żyje. Był zrozpaczony. Niespodziewanie zauważał, iż Tessa oddycha. Po chwili otworzyła oczy i tłumaczy, jak zdołała oszukać Mistrza, czyli Axela. Przez moment sądził, że stracił wszystko. Mimo to odtrącił Theresę. Charlotte przekonała Enklawę, by ta została w Instytucie, gdzie będzie mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Zakochany w dziewczynie Will nie chciał, żeby i ją dotknęła klątwa rzucona przez demona Marbasa. Jego zachowanie raniło Tessę, która postanawia trzymać się od niego z daleka, choć to będzie trudne. Mechaniczny Książę Wzywanie demonów Magnus, na początku niechętnie, starał się pomóc chłopakowi odnaleźć demona, który rzucił na niego klątwę. Will dostarczył Magnusowi Bane'owi wszystkie składniki, żeby ten drugi mógł rzucić czar. W tym celu udał się na cmentarz i spotykał ducha Starej Molly. Herondale zapytał Molly, czy mogłaby dostarczyć coś na wzór przeciwieństwa do eliksiru miłości. Ta kazała mu po prostu był złośliwym i odstraszyć dziewczynę. Will odszedł, mrucząc pod nosem, że to nie dla niej, tylko dla niego. Instytut w Yorku W międzyczasie odkryli, że niechęć Mortmaina do Nocnych Łowców może być związana z przeszłością. Po informacje udali się do Instytutu w Yorku, żeby spotkać się z Aloysiusem Starkweatherem. Instytut był prawie pusty, a starając się dowiedzieć więcej, Aloysius pokazał im pokój z łupami - "pamiątkach" po udanych misjach Nefilim, w skład których wchodziły skrzydła faerie, czaski albo słoje z krwią. Tessa zemdlała na ten widok. W nocy Will zakradł się do pokoju Gray, kiedy usłyszał jej krzyk. Starał się ją uspokoić po koszmarze, ale ona wciąż pamięta jego okrutne słowa. Poprosiła go, by wyszedł, gdy Will próbował ją pocałować. Następnego dnia udali się do Ravenscar Manor, miejsca, gdzie prawdopodobnie wychował się Mortmain. Obserwowali dom z pobliskiego wzgórza. Nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna, najwyżej piętnastoletnia, z niebieskimi oczami. Zdumiony Will uświadamił sobie, że to jest jego młodsza siostra, Cecily. Herondale chciał do niej pobiec, jednak Jem go powstrzymał - automat, który ich śledził, mógł skrzywdzić Herondale'ów, jeśli tylko się do nich zbliży. Bal maskowy Gdy wrócili do Londynu, Sophie zdobyła zaproszenie na bal maskowy, urządzany w domu Lightwoodów. Aby zdobyć zaproszenie, pokojówka musiała pozbawić Jessamine przytomności. Will nałożył na dziewczynę runę, która nie pozwoliła jej się obudzić do czasu ich powrotu z balu. Tessa zmieniła się w pannę Lovelace, a Herondale udawał jej towarzysza, gdyż tylko w ten sposób mogli się dostać do posiadłości Benedicta Lightwooda. Na balkonie oboje przeżyli raczej intymny moment, który został przerwany przez Magnusa, udzielającego pomocy podczas ucieczki. Will uświadamił sobie, że Tessa żywi do niego głębsze uczucia. Z tego powodu po raz kolejny poszedł do Bane'a, prosząc go, by wywołał demona, przyczynę jego rzekomej klątwy. Czarownik przywołuje Marbasa, jednak demon przysiągł, iż nie rzucił żadnego przekleństwa na młodego Willa. Oszołomiony, a zarazem szczęśliwy chłopak wrócił do Instytutu, chcąc wszystko opowiedzieć Tessie. Niestety, gdy wyznał swoją miłość względem Gray, dziewczyna mówi mu o zaręczynach z jego parabatai, Jemem Carstairsem. Mimo złamanego serca prosił, by Tessa nic nie wspominała o jego uczuciach - udawał, że cieszy się z tego powodu. Mechaniczna Księżniczka Kiedy zjawiła się Cecily, Will poświęcił dużo czasu na treningi z siostrą. Na początku nie chciał, by młoda Herondale szkoliła się na Nocnego Łowcę - przerażała go perspektywa walczącej Cecily, ze skłonnościami do ignorowania poleceń starszego brata i niebezpieczeństwa. Choć był zirytowany jej obecnością w Instytucie, chronił ją i odgrywał rolę nadopiekuńczego rodzica. Will odkrył, że Jem zwiększył dawkę yin fen, ''która "pomagała" mu utrzymać kondycję i zamaskować ból, choć to powoli go zabijało. Postanowił iść po zapas narkotyku dla swojego ''parabatai, jednak na miejscu okazuje się, że ktoś wszystko wykupił. Atak automatów W momencie powrotu Jessamine Lovelace do Instytutu z Cichego Miasta, automaty Mistrza zaatakowały. Herondale starał się pomóc Jessie, jednak już nic nie mógł zrobić. Dziewczyna umierając od rany zadanej nożem w plecy, powiedziała mu, że Mistrz jest w Idrisie. Will jeszcze nie wiedział o porwaniu Tessy przez automaty. Cecily przysłuchiwała się rozmowie brata z Lovelace i wytyka mu, iż chodzi o miejsce w Walii, Cadair Idris, gdzie wcześniej mieszkali. Szukanie Tessy Will poprosił Magnusa, by znalazł lekarstwo dla Jema, któremu skończył się yin fen. ''Kiedy Jem odzyskał przytomność, nakazuje Willowi uratować Tessę, ponieważ on jest za bardzo chory. Podczas podróży do Walii, runa ''parabatai ''zaczęła krwawić, co mogło oznaczać tylko śmierć Jema. Pod wpływem skrajnych emocji, zakopał sztylet Carstairsa pod drzewem. Ostatecznie znalazł Tessę w kryjówce Mortmaina, bez zastanowienia wchodząc do pokoju, który okazał się być pułapką. Od wyjścia oddziela ich niewidzialna bariera, uniemożliwiająca jakiekolwiek próby wydostania się. Wierząc, że i tak zginą oraz biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Jem nie żyje, Herondale wyznał Tessie swoje uczucia po raz kolejny, a to poprowadziło ich do ostatniej upojnej nocy. Rano okazało się, że aniołek Gray zostawił ślad na ramieniu Willa w postaci gwiazdki. Zjawił się Magnus, który wyciągnął ich z więzienia. Dołączyli do pozostałych, by stoczyć bitwę z automatami Mistrza. Will spotykał Brata Zachariasza i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że to jest właściwie Jem. Toczyli ostatnią walkę ramię w ramię, jako ''parabatai. Tessa została schwytana przez Mortmaina, który zaczął grozić Nocnym Łowcom. Zmieniła się w Ithuriela, anioła uwięzionego w jej naszyjniku. Kiedy zabiła Mistrza, spada na ziemię nieprzytomna, a Will próbował jej pomóc. W Instytucie Londyńskim Will odchodził od zmysłów, martwiąc się o ukochaną. Również nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że Jem umarł i stał się Cichym Bratem, choć ta alternatywa wydawała się lepsza. Po odzyskaniu przytomności przez Tessę, razem z dziewczyną stopniowo zaczęli się przyzwyczajać do życia bez przyjaciela. Will i Tessa zbliżyli się do siebie. Podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia Enklawy, oświadczył się dziewczynie. Planowali się pobrać, gdy Will skończy 18 lat. Używa portalu Henry'ego, by udać się do Walii razem z Cecily, Gabrielem Lightwoodem oraz Tessą. Ostatecznie pogodził się z rodzicami. Późniejsze życie William Herondale został szefem londyńskiego Instytutu. Poślubił Tessę i, nieoczekiwanie, miał z nią dwójkę dzieci - Jamesa i Lucie. Na emeryturze napisał parę historii o Nocnych Łowcach, które cieszyły się dobrą opinią. Zmarł w 1937 roku. Przy łożu śmierci zebrali się jego przyjaciele, rodzina i brat Zachariasz, który zagrał mu na skrzypcach. Postmortem Wiem później, Jem i Tessa pobrali się na moście Blackfriars, miejscu, gdzie od śmierci Willa co roku się spotykali. Podczas uroczystości Will powrócił jako duch, by być świadkiem ceremonii. Dołączył do Jessamine, która obserwowała ślub. Zaczęli rozmawiać o potomkach ludzi, których znali. Był szczęśliwy, że Jem wreszcie poślubił miłość swojego życia. Krótko po tym, Tessa i Jem wyczuli jego obecność i podeszli, by się ostatecznie pożegnać. Wygląd Ma gęste czarne włosy, sterczące na wszystkie strony. Duże niebieskie oczy i wydatne kości policzkowe. Jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego ciało jest pokryte bliznami bitewnymi i runami. Podczas kiedy aniołek Tessy dotyka jego ramienia zostaje tam znamię w kształcie gwizdki znak Ithuriel Takie znamię posiada każdy potomek Willa który jest Herondale'm. W chwili kiedy spotyka Tessę po raz pierwszy ubrany jest w postrzępioną kurtkę, spodnie i ciężkie buty. Nie ma kamizelki, a jego pierś przecinają skórzane pasy z zatkniętą bronią. W ręce trzyma magiczny kamień. Na co dzień nosi marynarkę, kamizelkę lub koszulę, spodnie i czarne buty. Kiedy wychodzi zakłada elegancki płaszcz z pelerynką podszyty niebieskim jedwabiem. Osobowość Will jest uważany za osobę nieprzyjemną i arogancką. Świadomy swojej atrakcyjności, nie stroni od kobiet i alkoholu. W rzeczywistości udaje tylko, aby utrzymać innych ludzi z dala od siebie i zniechęcić ich do swojej osoby. Odrzucając osoby które kocha, chroni je. Jest to ogromne poświęcenie z jego strony. Uwielbia czytać i ma doskonałą pamięć. Potrafi znaleźć cytat do niemal każdej sytuacji, często są to jego własne przemyślenia. Występowanie * ''Mechaniczny Anioł'' * ''Mechaniczny Książę'' * ''Mechaniczna Księżniczka'' * Witamy w Akademii Nocnych Łowców * ''Kroniki Bane'a'' * Miasto Upadłych Aniołów (pierwsza wzmianka) * Miasto Zagubionych Dusz (wspomniany) * Miasto Niebiańskiego OgniaMiasto niebiańskiego ognia(wspomniany, pojawił się w komiksie) * ''Pani Noc'' (wspomniany) * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld Ciekawostki * Will nie znosi kaczek i boi się ich (ma to związek ze wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa). * Jego życiowe motto to "Pulvis et umbra sumus" (Prochem i cieniem jesteśmy). * Ma znamię w kształcie gwiazdy na ramieniu. * Twierdził, że demoniczna ospa istnieje. Galeria CJ Flowers, Will 02.jpg Will, James i Tessa.jpg Will i James Herondale.jpg Will herondale by smitth-d6l3w6y.jpg Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Herondale'ów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie: „Diabelskie Maszyny”